Sunday Morning Rain is Falling
by tai-chi-leigh
Summary: It's Sunday morning: Percy's hair is messed up and Annabeth is wearing his sweater. So maybe Annabeth likes Percy and Percy likes Annabeth. Percabeth AU, twoshot. There's drool.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've changed my name from leighbenz9000 to tai-chi-leigh. This is because I...*drumroll* made a tumblr. Go to my profile for the link... it won't let me post it here. Sorry for the confusion!**

**This is unedited and extremely cheesy I'm sorry. I just felt like I was majorly slacking and I needed to post something. I have like 8 stories I'm in the process of writing and they're much longer.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy makes Annabeth's sun shine.

Correction: Percy is Annabeth's sun.

It sounds cheesy. It very much is. Annabeth hates herself for thinking it.

She's tried on multiple occasions to stop thinking like that. She's tried setting Percy up with other girls. She's tried trying to distance herself from him. One time, she ignored his texts for an entire three days before he showed up at her house with two frozen yogurts and The Princess Bride, and her attempt to ignore him had ended with a movie night and sleepover.

She supposes he's like the sun because no matter how many times she tries to push him away, he keeps pulling her in close. It's like gravity, or something. Every day he keeps showing up.

Her doorbell rings and her heart clenches painfully under her pajama top. She opens the front door and—oh…

Another thing about Percy: his smile is blinding.

His flannel pajama bottoms are sitting low on his hips, and she can see a crevice of tan skin where his shirt rides up. His hair is sticking up in the back—big surprise—and Annabeth half-heartedly reaches up to smooth her hands through the tufts. He closes his eyes to her touch and Annabeth's fingertips feel warm where they come into contact with his skin. She thinks of the fighting last night between her parents, and something inside of her thaws a little.

Percy steps inside, looping his arm through hers, and grumbles something about how her fingers are cold. He takes her hand in his and presses her palm against his cheek, and Annabeth has half a mind to tell him there's drool on the side of his mouth. His eyes are dazed from being up so early, but also sparkling with warmth and Annabeth decides against it. In the mornings Percy has a sort of bold innocence, a gentle confidence, and Annabeth never wants him to lose that. They're best friends—there are no boundaries, especially when it comes to drool.

It's 9:00am on a Sunday and Annabeth supposes most other teenagers are sleeping. She slides into her desk chair and lazily pulls out her precalc book, smiling as Percy flops face-first on her bed with a sigh.

She's halfway through the first problem when the trig function starts to look like Greek to her. Annabeth decides her dyslexia is acting up and joins Percy on the bed. She certainly does not smile when he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close.

They'll start precalc later. It's a good day already.

* * *

Percy is anything but a light sleeper. Waking up on 9:00am on a Sunday is his exact definition of hell.

For the past year, Percy has been living this hell every single week, and he wouldn't stop for the world.

When he knocks on her door Sunday morning, his eyes are glazed over, but somehow when he sees Annabeth everything comes into focus.

Okay, so maybe he's a little bit in love with his best friend.

It physically hurts inside of him when the door swings open, and she's standing there in her shorts and his sweater. It's too big for her and falls off her left shoulder, and Percy can see the slight blush on her face as she pulls it back up.

If anyone ever asked, Percy would whole-heartedly lie about the fact that he purposely musses up his hair before he goes to see Annabeth because he knows how much it bothers her.

Who is he kidding?

If Annabeth asked, he'd definitely admit it. About the only secret between them is how much he likes it when she wears short shorts. Some things, he thinks, are better left unsaid.

Percy likes Annabeth the most in the morning because she's less defensive than usual. Maybe she's just too tired to be stubborn, but he feels like she's more open in the mornings. He's grown used to being able to tell how much her parents were fighting throughout the night by the shade of the circles under her eyes.

Annabeth smiles a lot in the mornings and Percy likes to imagine that maybe it's his presence that makes her that way.

He slings an arm around her waste, lazily, but feeling innately protective over her. Percy wishes he could shield her from all the bad in her life, in fact, he'd take a bullet for her and she knows it.

They walk towards her room, her footsteps quiet and his loud, walking the route that Percy has only done about a million times. Annabeth says something funny that she read on the Internet and meets Percy's eyes to see his reaction, her face just inches away from his. She's so pretty.

Percy tries to think about precalc. Precalc. He's determined to stay focused for once. Graphing polar graphs is easy. Annabeth has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Trig trig trig cosine sine tangent.

He flops on her bed, more to breathe in the slight scent of lemon than because he's actually tired. Sometimes he wishes someone would just put him out of his misery already.

And yeah, he feels a lot less miserable when Annabeth closes her precalc book and joins him on the bed.

Life is a funny thing.

Correction: Girls are a funny thing.

Annabeth's correction years later: It was her job to make his life difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was a lot of interest in this story so I decided to make a part 2 (a long time after I posted the original). This occurs a few years after the original, so maybe it'll help to reread the first part. Whatever suits you best :) Enjoy!**

The first thing Annabeth notices when she wakes up Sunday morning is the extra weight on her left hand. The ring is cold and foreign and she feels it under the covers—runs the pad of her thumb over the smooth metal and makes a fist, feeling the small silver band in the crease of her fingers.

It's not unwelcome at all—actually, Annabeth's heart flutters a little and she can feel the heat on her face. She debates pulling her hand out from under the covers for just a peek, but she figures the room is fairly dark and she won't be able to see much. There's hardly any light coming from the window and she briefly wonders why it's so dark before she hears the soft patter of rain against the glass pane. The only source of light comes from the alarm clock at their bedside, and Annabeth rolls over so she can make out the numbers, her back to Percy.

9:00AM.

She groans, thankful that it's a Sunday and she doesn't have to get out of bed for a while, let alone have to do work. Annabeth has other ways she'd like to spend her first day of engagement…

It's kind of funny, she thinks, that she's not nervous at all. Content is a better description. She always knew she and Percy were going to get married—it wasn't really a question. Just a sort of unspoken agreement. After all, they were young and they were definitely in love. But she was never really in a rush to get married either. She had just sort of pushed the idea to the back of her mind as her career had taken off and their relationship had been consistent. But now that everything has settled down with work and their new apartment, she guesses now is as good a time as ever to make the commitment official.

Fiancé. She almost snorts at the fact that Percy has such a fancy title, considering he probably couldn't spell it if his life depended on it.

He shifts in his sleep and Annabeth spares a glance over her shoulder. His torso is sticking out from the cocoon of covers he stole from her and she pulls at them halfheartedly, knowing that they're wrapped around him multiple times and she probably won't get them out.

The movement causes him to shift again in his sleep, this time reaching out to her. He grabs her around the waist, pulls her in close, and she's not entirely sure how conscious he is right now but—hey, she's definitely warmer in his arms.

Annabeth tucks the back of her head under his bicep and takes a deep breath. It's raining less now, light is starting to poke through the windows and filter the room with a dusting of sunshine.

Gently, taking care not to wake him, she pulls her left hand out from under the covers and looks at the ring in the soft glow. Her movements are deliberately slow because she'd like to save herself the embarrassment of having Percy catch her admiring the ring. It glints dimly and…

It's beautiful.

She jumps when she hears him laugh, his shoulders vibrating softly against her back. Of all times for Percy to be a light sleeper it just _has_ to be when she doesn't want him to wake up.

He makes up for it though, when he tugs on her shoulder and she rolls over so she's facing him. He's beaming, his smile is so luminous that it lights up the room on its own. His eyes shine with admiration and warmth and a little bit of pride, and Annabeth supposes that while she _does_ enjoy making his life hell, making him happy is even better.

* * *

If there's one thing Percy is sure of, it's the fact that he loves Annabeth.

He always has, if he's being honest. Probably from the first moment he saw her, way back when they were in high school and she was the girl who always got everything right and he was the boy who showed up for peer tutoring _just_ because he wanted to see her more often.

Sure, he needed help with math. But over time they became friends and Annabeth started showing up at his house on Sundays for schoolwork. Truthfully, the moment their friendship blossomed the less he paid attention to math homework and the more he paid attention to Annabeth homework. He considers himself an expert in this subject—knowing every nervous tic and every facial expression that Annabeth has in her repertoire. So yeah, he spent a lot of time studying—just maybe not what other people _thought_ he was studying.

He's doing it now.

He feels the sheets wrapped around him get pulled toward Annabeth's side of the bed, and he knows it's because he's hogging all of the covers. Part of him feels bad, and part of him is happy because it gives him an excuse to pull her in close.

He does.

Annabeth tucks herself in around him and he memorizes this moment—the way she fits under his arm, the smell of her hair that reminds him of lemon and something distinctly her. It's all things he has noticed before and still he relearns them every moment he's with her. The familiarity is comforting, but it still surprises him how every movement of hers is something wonderful for him.

She's his fiancée, today.

The weight of it settles on him fully. Sure, he had intended to marry her pretty much since they started dating officially; heck, maybe even before that. But he never really made the commitment real. Until now.

The thing Percy concluded about Annabeth through his years of being with her is that it's not possible for her to be any more perfect.

But when she pulls her left hand out from under the sheets, Percy catches a glimpse of the ring glinting in the glow of the alarm clock lights. She's a bit tentative about it, a bit unsure, a bit shy. It's so cute he feels his chest physically tighten.

He doesn't mean to laugh—he swears—but he's smiling so hard that it just happens.

And when she rolls over and faces him and the distance between them is so small that Percy can feel the heat off her cheeks, he realizes that he can have a million moments with her and every single one of them can be familiar, yet each one will make him realize even more how perfect she is.

Sunday mornings, he thinks, have never been too bad after all.


End file.
